Harry Potter and the Birth of a New Era
by Spaceman
Summary: The war has ended, but where are the dead. Why is Harry Potter more stressed than when he fighting Voldemort? What is the secret of the Birth Stone. COMPLETE


**Harry Potter and the Birth of the New Era**

Author: Spaceman

Date: 12/07/2005

* * *

Disclaimer

I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of Rowling and her companies. This is a work of fanfiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only. No profit or offence intended.

Spoiler:Post Book 6- Half Blood Prince

Pairing:Harry-Ginny

Beta:None

Summary:

AU/ Post HBP The war has ended, but where are the dead. Why is Harry Potter more stressed than when he fighting Voldemort? What is the secret of the Birth Stone.

Point-of-View:1st Person- Harry Potter

Rating:PG-13, just to be safe.

* * *

The final battle ended in a way no one could have imagined. 

Skip If you don't want a quick auto biography

My life was been strange from the beginning. I was born Harry James Potter on July 31, 1980 , to a wizard James Potter and his wife Lily Evans Potter, a muggleborn- a witch with non-magical parents. Those few months were some of the happiest in my life. On October 31, 1981, they were murdered by magical psychopath named Lord Voldemort and I placed into the custody of my muggle aunt and uncle by a manipulating old fool.

Life at the Dursleys at four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.was hard. My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon treated me like slave labor, while spoiling there son, my cousin, Dudley into a whale-size butterball. They hated me and mads me sleep into a linen cupboard under the stairs with the spiders. They tried to squash the unnaturalness out of me, even when I didn't know about magic. The few times I did exhibit my power, I was punished. Emotional abuse and physical deprivation is not a good home no matter the protection from evil wizards.

Then, my Hogwarts letter came at age 11. Thinks changed so dramatically. I went from being a no one, less than human, to The-Boy-Who-Lived, a person so famous it was painful. Famous for surviving a curse that killed my parents and left me with a lightning shaped scar. I went from being punished for regrowing hair or talking to snakes, to have my own wand (Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches). I got my first present Hedwig the Owl from my first friend, Hagrid, Hogwart's groundskeeper who later became Care of Magical Creatures professor.

I found friends in hot-blooded Ron Weasley, muggleborn genius Hermione Granger, and diamond-in-the-rough Neville Longbottom. I also discovered the joy which is Quidditch.

In the years to follow, my destiny became clear.

In my first year, I was forced to fight Professor Quirrell who was possessed by Voldemort's wraith-like spirit in order to save the Philosopher's Stone, a substance that can turn any metal to gold and create the Elixir of Life which allows the drinker gain near immortality so long as they drink the elixir once a year. If Voldemort had gotten the Stone, he would have regained his body that year.

In my second year, the school was terrorized by the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, a ancient creature left by the bigoted founder Slytherin to purge the school of all muggleborns, which would be released byhis Heir.Slytherin My own ability to speak to snakes and an idiot fake of a defense professor made things hard on me. It got worse when Hermione was petrified by the creature along with the others. Then, I journeyed into the chamber with Ron to rescue Ron's little sister Ginny from the creature, a Basilisk and it's master Tom Marvolo Riddle, the memory of a young Voldemort preserved in a Diary. If it wasn't for Fawkes I would have died twice.

In my third year, people were scared that a murderer Sirius Black had escaped from the feared wizard prison of Azkaban. A man accused of killing a dozen innocent muggles and one of his closest friends. I had my first encounter with the foulest creatures on earth, the Dementors. The Dementors were dark creatures resembling water-soaked undead dressed like grim reapers. They drew the positive energy from air making it bitter cold and from people, making them feel like they would never be happy again. The Dementors drained away the good leaving nothing but bad memories and the "Kiss" could suck out a person's soul. With the help of Professor Remus Lupin, a werewolf and old friend of the dad's, I learned the Patronus charm to defend myself. Me and my friends confronted Black after I learned he was accused of betraying my parents to Voldemort. Then I learned the Truth, that Sirius Black was my Godfather and Innocent! He had been a loyal friend and it was the "friend" he was accused of killing, Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents. A "man" who hid for years in his animagus form of a rat, as the Weasley's pet rat Scabbers. If only Remus hadn't forgot to take the Wolfsbane Potion, the rat would have been captured and Sirius would have been a free man.

In my fourth year, Voldemort started his comeback with the Dark Mark appearing above the Quidditch Championships. That year I was roped into extremely dangerous Tri-Wizard Tournament. A tournament which put strain on my friendship with Ron and nearly killed me four times! I had to take an egg from a full grown Dragon, not a baby like Norbert in First Year, but a full grown extremely violent dragon. The second challenge was an underwater rescue from mermen, which in my case meant I had to rescue my competition as well. The last challenge was a maze filled with traps like Agromantulas- I didn't want to see those giant spiders again after second year encounter with Aragog-to reach a golden cup. Me and Hogwart's other champion Cedric Diggory made it and I wish to this day I had been selfish and took the cup alone. Instead, me and Cedric both took the disguised Portkey and were transported to Cemetary for a dark ritual. Cedric was killed by Wormtail under Voldemort's order and Voldermort regained his body using Wormtail's flesh, my blood, and the bone of his father. Voldemort gave me a fighting chance and we battled. I would have died if not for Prior Incantium, a reverse spell effect caused by mine and Voldemort's identical wands. I managed to escape with Cedric's body, but that Idiot Fudge had Crouch kissed, erasing the evidence need to prove Voldemort was back.

In my fifth year, I was introduced to the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society dedicated to stop dark wizards. It was also the beginning of Fudge's smear campaign trying to discredit me for saying that Voldemort was back. He went as far a appoint a fat toad-like bigot Delores Umbridge as Hogwart's latest Defense Professor- a position which has only lasted a year nearly thirty times. She taught only theory and refused to teach any spells, forcing me to form DA-a secret club for studying defense spells. She gave detentions to anybody who mensioned Voldemort, and had me thrown off the Quidditch team. She even had me use a Blood Quill- a dark arts torture tool that writes in your own blood, while cutting into your hand-, threatened to use the illegal Cruatius (pain) curse on me, and sent two Dementors after me and tried to have me expelled for defending myself. She was run out eventually, but then the other shoe dropped. Than the other shoe dropped. Thanks to Snape's bad teaching and my lack of talent in Occlumency, Voldemort was able to break into my mind and plant as false vision. I raced to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, only to learn it was a trick to retrieve a Prophecy. It was the Order that rescued me and others, but during the fight that sadist Bellatrix Black-Lestrange knocked Sirius threw the Veil of Death, killing him. I lost my Godfather, my only real family, because of my stupidity.

I also learned the Prophecy from Dumbledore. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." My parents were killed because of this Prophecy and now Sirius. My only choice, to kill Voldemort or die by his hand, the weigh of wizarding world on my shoulders.

In my sixth year was my last year at Hogwarts thanks to the events that occurred. It started great with me becoming Quidditch team captain and dating Ginny Weasley, but things mounted. I learned Voldemort's secret, the reason he survived the killing curse when I was a baby. The secret of Horcruxes. I learned that when a person commits a murder, it's breaks there soul and those who lust for immortality can place a fragment in an object tying them to the mortal plane. A friend of mine compared it to Lich and a Phylactery in the Dungeon and Dragon RPGs. I laughed that snake face always did look like the walking dead. Voldemort went farther than anyone for Immortality, he created multiple Horcruxes. One was Riddle's Diary I destroyed in Year 2. Another was Marvolo Gaunt's Ring- which belonged to Voldemort's grandfather, which Dumbledore destroyed, in the process badly injuring his hand. Me and Dumbledore went to find another, a Locket which originally like the ring belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. After fighting many traps including Inferti- undead/zombies, we learned the locket was a fake and returned to Hogwarts to find the Dark Mark in the sky. Inside the castle, Dumbledore froze and hide me, as my long term rival Draco Malfoy threatened to kill Dumbledore. I had hope that Draco would not be able to murder the Headmaster, only for Dumbledore's most trusted spy Snape kill him.

I made my choice. I decided that I would not return to Hogwarts, I would hunt down the Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort once and for all.

Now on to the Final Battles

With the help from my friends and the Order I hunted down each Horcrux.

The Locket, Real Locket, was found in a sick twist. It was found at Sirius' old house, it had been stolen from the original hiding space by Sirius' brother, Regulus A. Black. In Sirius' name I destroyed that fragment of that monster's wretched soul.

The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff was found in a hidden magical dungeon beneath the The Riddle House. Voldermort must have thought the idea of magical tomb beneath the home of magic-hating muggle grandparents was ironic. The tomb nearly killed us, but Ron's Quidditch reflexes and Hermione's brains got me out there with the prize.

The Raven Quill of Rowena Ravenclaw was the hardest to destroy in it's strange form and the logic puzzles behind it. It was Hermione and Snape of all people who got me and Draco threw. Snape died of a curse released by destroying the Quill. The secrets revealed that night, I will never reveal.

The great snake Nagini was killed by Fawkes in one of the last battles. When the 12 foot magical serpent tried to attack me, while I was fighting a weakened Voldemort, Fawke swooped down and took the bite. Fawke grabbed the snake before bursting into the flames of rebirth, obliterating the last Horcrux.

Original

Voldemort was weakening from the destruction of his Horcruxes and many of the dark rituals he had used to power himself up could only be purformed at certain times or with certain lost artifacts.

The Dark Lord made one last gambit. A legend which the Order managed to get off the captured Deatheaters.

_The Legend of the Birth Stone_

_by Raven_

_Long ago, a young warrior left for a great war and promised his wife when he returned he would give her a child. During the final battle, he was struck by poisoned arrow. He survived and returned home, but the couple quickly learned that while they couple perform the act of love, they were unable to produce a child._

_The young warrior travelled to the home of a wizard, high in the mountains. The wizard, who had helped during the war, created the Birth Stone. The stone resembled a egg-size blood-red amber, that with a drop of blood or piece of hair from each parent would grow into an immense red capsule. 9 days later, a newborn baby would be born._

_A decade later, an old evil wizard stole the remains of a powerful witch and planned to use the birthstone to create a new body for himself, but the creator of the Birth Stone tricked him. The dark wizard was defeated and the stone was hidden._

Voldemort was planning to use the stone's accumulated power to recreated his form, more powerful than ever. That is were the final battle occured. In the ancient burial ground.

The battle was long and brutal with many killed or maimed. Neville lost his leg protecting Luna, but managed to deliver a cutting curse to Bellatrix's throat. The woman who tortured his parents to insanity died a painful death. Draco was hit by a pain curse fired by his own father, but was saved by Ron, who filled Lucius's lungs with slugs. Then the Dementors, ALL of the Dementors, arrived only to held back by DA combined Patronus.

Voldemort managed to trick me during our duel, if luck hadn't smiled on me I would have failed.

Wormtail was hit by a powerful stunner and sent flying into the path of Voldemort's blazing green killing curse. The traitor died in a flash, his silver hand exploding into emerald flame. That allowed me fire my own curse and Voldermort to counter. Prior Incantium. The cage of light formed and me and Voldemort were caught inside with our wands locked. The ghostly images of past spells appeared and I made my move.

It was a gamble, but I transported myself behind Voldemort leaving my wand behind and wandlessly summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. As Voldemort's blast streaked towards by still levitating wand, I drove my sword threw Voldemort's black heart.

There was a pause then an explosion of green flame, I remember pain as my scar exploded into blood and green mist. As I feel I watched the green mist streak towards the uncovered Birth Stone.

With the last of my energy, I fired my Patronus. To this day I don't know why I choose "Prongs", but according to still awake friends, I made the right choice.

According to my friends, my golden stag smashed Voldemort's remnant into the Birthstone and erupted into a pillar of fire and light. The swirling pillar filled the sky with golden lights. The great clouds of swirling Dementors unable to escape where pulled into the pillar. The foul creatures where torn apart, burnt away, and purified. There captured souls released from there bondage.

**"HARRY!"**

Harry Potter stops writing and turns to his wife Ginny.

"The boys are fighting again." says Ginny, walking in with two little boys in her arms.

"What was it this time." says Harry with a sigh.

"Tom says snakes are cooler than birds..." says Mrs. Potter

"..and Lil' D says birds are cooler than snakes." finishes Harry.

Harry smiles and picks Tom from his wife. The little black-haired boy is dressed in silver-edged black shorts and a green t-shirt. His dark eyes look up into Harry's brilliant green and he giggles.

The Birth Stone takes parts of the body to create new life, but it takes souls to create Rebirth.

**END**


End file.
